You did Great
by Theycouncilmetheyunderstand
Summary: Based on tonights RAW, Evan was so proud of Randy


**Based on this night Monday Night Raw. I'm so proud of my boys! (Randy and Evan)**

**I havent wrote smutt in a loooong time.. Just a warning…**

Randy and Evan walked into their hotel room. Evan sporting a huge smile. "You did great out there baby!" He said excitedly towards his older boyfriend, who smirked and dumped his wrestling pack near their bed before turning around and placing his eyes on Evan.

"You did, great to Evan, come here baby." He held out his arms open so the other could place himself between them. Randy let his lips travel along Evans exposed neck, animal instincts kicking in. Allowing a low growl to escape his throat as he bared his teeth and scraped them along the soft, sweat coated flesh, taking in the natural taste of his young lover.

Evan moaned above him, backing his legend killer up until he felt his knees hit the bed, pulling away and pushing Randy to sit, before he straddled his legs and wrapped his arms around his neck. No words were spoken, actions spoke for them. Evan ran his hands down Randy's clothed chest coming to grip the rim of his shirt before tugging softly and lifting it up and off, chunking it across the room. Randy tilted his head back as Evan began a slow adventure south, kissing across his neck, nipping along his collar bone and finally taking in one dark nipple and tumbling it between his lips and teeth.

Randy's arms ran down Evans back as he lifted the shirt off, making them equal. He watched as Evan sat up straight and pushed in close, grinding their fast growing erections together. A small whimper escaping his lips before he pushed Randy to lie on the bed, legs splayed apart. He removed himself from the man's lap and moved so he was fully between his legs. Glancing up at his viper he slowly and carefully unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling them down as he moved down the bed. Removing Randy's shoes and socks before yanking his pants from his ankles.

Randy watched, perplexed speechless, Evan was usually the one on the bed already, being tended too, with sweet soft kisses and nips,low sensual moans of pleasure. HE had never taken the initiative and started.

Evan moved back up Randy's legs making quick work of his boxers, before kissing and licking his way across Randy's now stiff dick. His tongue traveling across the vain that pulsed, the tip of his tongue capturing the bead of precum that rested on the head. Taking the base in hand.

Randy watched as his cock was encased in a warm wet cavern, eyes rolling back and Head dropping to the pillows behind him as he reached the back of Evans thought. He groan emitting from him when Evan hummed, before making his way back up and back down.

The movements kept up, hand meeting lips when Evans mouth worked back down Randy's length, a soft pop was heard as Evan stood from between his legs, and began to strip. Clothes gone in record time before he climbed over Randy, his ass resting above Randy's cock, which still stood at attention, coated in saliva and pre cum. Randy was mere inches from slamming Evan down onto him, he couldn't wait much longer to pound into the tight ass above him. He let his hands come to Evans hips and ground up, his dick slipping between his cheeks, he felt his tip graze the pucker and he ground up once more, hoping Evan got the hint.

Evan smirked down at the older before he leant down and placed a hurried kiss to his lips, it was all tongue and teeth, it was hard, brutal and Randy couldn't take it anymore, he picked Evans hips up and slammed him back down, his back arching off the bed at the sudden tightness his Dick was being choked by, a roar rumbled from his chest, as he watched Evan bounce up and down in his lap.

"That's right Evan, fuck yourself on my cock." Randy growled as his hands squeezed his hips.

"Oh god…Randy it feels so good. So big and hard...Fuck me!" Evan began moving harder. Randy rolled him over, throwing Evans legs over his shoulders, pounding into the young man below the, Sweat pooling on his forehead and toppling down his brow and onto Evans chest. HE took Evans weeping cock in hand and began jacking him with his thrust.

"Cum for me Ev...I want to feel you cum with me inside of you." Randy breathed out as his thrust got faster. He watched as Evans face was laced in pleasure. His mouth open as silent screams replaced his moans.

"RANDY! Oh god feels so fucking good! Cumming Randy, I'm…ugggghh"

His head dropped and he threw it back as Evan spasm and his hand was coated in pearly liquid, his hold becoming even tighter as he bucked his hips into Randy's hand. Randy threw his head up and began to pound, all control gone. Screaming as he came, coating Evans walls.

Falling to the man below him he caught his breath, rolling off of him, he pulled Evan into his side as he wiggled around to pull the blankets down and over them. Neither caring about the mess they made. They'd be gone tomorrow, the maid would get it.

"I love you Ev." Randy stated as he closed his eyes, perfectly spent.

"I love you to Randy, you did great."


End file.
